Susceptibility to severe idiosyncratic reactions to a specific drug is sometimes inherited. In some instances, circulating antibodies to the tissue manifesting toxicity have been found, suggesting an immune basis. The goal of this protocol is to collect serum and genomic DNA from patients with well-documented severe drug reactions to provide a unique tissue bank for future studies to determine susceptibility.